


Into you

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Chemistry, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Resolved Romantic Tension, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Spring, Unresolved Romantic Tension, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: “of course, I was thinking about half term,” his eyebrow rose disbelievingly but he didn’t press any further and we instead turned to walk towards the common room. “I still can’t believe you are agreeing to spend a week on a caravan park with all of our friends, were you high when you agreed?” I laughed quietly, placing my hands in the deep pockets of my coat, “nope I was perfectly sober,” he shook his head, “you never want to spend that much time with everyone though,” I shrugged. “they’ll be in a separate caravan, and you seem to be forgetting that they’re all going to be sharing with their partners, meaning I can do my own thing without being considered anti-social as they’ll all be all over each other.”*1st person perspective** hope you like it!!! :)
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Into you

Hogwarts in the snow was a sight for sore eyes, unfortunately for me, I hated snow, and was too tired to be able to see straight as well as too busy trying to stay upright to take in the natural ‘beauty.’ Not to mention how the cold whipped around my jeans covered legs, and blasted through the multiple layers of coat and scarf that I had put on before my trip to Hogsmeade. The wind blew through my hair and I cursed under my breath, the warming charm I had cast slowly wearing off. 

I sighed to myself, desperately wanting to be back in the general vicinity of the Gryffindor common room before I could get any colder than I already was. Hurrying up the stone path, I attempted to stay up right, only to have my arm caught and linked to a tall person beside me, “y/n, we really shouldn’t let you anywhere near the snow,” Bill commented, using his solid grip to help us up towards the building – and to keep me upright. 

“it’s not my fault the snow hates me,” I grumbled in response, listening to Bill’s quiet chuckle as we made safely back inside, and his arm dropped from mine, “thank Merlin,” I grumbled, the corridors of the building far warmer than outside. Unbuttoning my coat, I undid the scarf that I had tied tightly around my neck, and let it fall down the front of my body, glancing up at Bill, I noticed a small flick of his eyelids, before his eyes returned to my face and smiled at me. 

Bill might not have been as well defined as Charlie was considered to be, but his figure and his jaw specifically were sharp, there was clear definition there, and in my opinion at least – he was far better looking than Charlie. Glancing up towards Bill’s eyes, I smiled, his eyes were the gateway to his thoughts, and I could tell from one look in his eyes what he was thinking. 

Or at least, I had been able to, in recent months, I had found reading his thoughts from his eyes a lot harder than it should have been. “you awake?” Bill teased, waving his hand in front of my face, blinking away the thoughts I had been having, I smiled up at him, “of course, I was thinking about half term,” his eyebrow rose disbelievingly but he didn’t press any further and we instead turned to walk towards the common room. 

“I still can’t believe you are agreeing to spend a week on a caravan park with all of our friends, were you high when you agreed?” I laughed quietly, placing my hands in the deep pockets of my coat, “nope I was perfectly sober,” he shook his head, “you never want to spend that much time with everyone though,” I shrugged. “they’ll be in a separate caravan, and you seem to be forgetting that they’re all going to be sharing with their partners, meaning I can do my own thing without being considered anti-social as they’ll all be all over each other.”

He shook his head, muttering the password to the portrait as we entered the common room, “why agree to go if you’re just going to do your own thing?” I smiled, winking teasingly at him, “because I'm going to drag you, as the only other single person, with me,” he faked a groan, smirking at me as we settled on a sofa near the fire. I settled on one of the cushions, placing my bag and coat over the arm of the sofa, and pulling my legs up to me, Bill settled on the other sofa cushion, his body angled towards mine, as we continued to talk. 

Only disturbed by the somewhat high-pitched squeal of the head girl, “BILL!” she called rushing over to the sofa, and elbowing herself into the distance between us to hug him, she was followed by the other girls in our friendship group, who took one look at my grimacing expression and then looked towards Violet who was still hugging Bill tightly. “can practically cut the tension with a knife,” Alissa stated, perching upon the arm of the sofa, “sexual tension,” she murmured quietly, I shot her a dark glare as she giggled to herself, her eyebrows wiggling teasingly. 

“if the wand works,” I shot her a raised eyebrow at her poor twist on a particularly popular saying at Hogwarts, “so are we all ready for the half term?” Violet asked excitedly, “absolutely!” Hayley replied smiling brightly. Feeling slightly facetious, I plastered on a smile and turned to Violet, “is your boyfriend coming Violet?” I asked sweetly, attempting to hide my giggle, as the thought of her boyfriend was like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over her, and she made her way to an empty seat opposite Bill. 

“yes, he is, he’s very excited,” she replied, Alissa gave a small fake cough beside me, attempting to hide her amusement, while Bill glanced down at his shoes, a small smile on the edge of his lips too. While the others engaged Violet and many of Bill’s friends in conversation, he leaned towards me, “jealous?” he murmured in my ear, only loud enough for the pair of us to hear, “and why would I be?” I asked, my tone equally low to his, “you tell me,” he replied, throwing a wink my way. 

My eyebrow rose silently, I turned away, a small smirk rising to my lips, and my heartbeat speeding up more than was probably healthy, Alissa shot me another knowing look, which I ignored. Watching as her boyfriend Damien appeared behind her and began talking to her quietly, the various relationships that made up the entirety of our friendship group, left me and Bill as the only two single people in the group – not that either of us had made any moves on anyone else to change that.

Truthfully, Alissa wasn’t that wrong about the tension (though I questioned just how sexual the tension realistically was), there were long nights which we had spent together distanced from our friends where the air had been tight in my lungs, where I had wanted nothing more than to reach out and snuggle with him but had restrained myself for one reason or another. 

Being in a caravan alone with him, would make self-restraint even harder, especially with how tight the air felt around him, his sweet smell and cologne which when drifted past me, made me think of being wrapped up in his arms – an action that had once been comfortable for us, that we no longer did. Which likely had something to do with the number of comments I had heard the last time the two were closely wrapped in each other, all of the many Weasley fangirls, making bitchy comments, speculating what kind of a relationship we could possibly have to each other. 

rolling my eyes to myself, I glanced out of the window to where the snow continued to fall, “I hope it doesn’t snow during half term,” I muttered more to myself than anyone else, “if it does you can cuddle up next to me,” Bill replied, shooting me a gentle smile, but a smirk reached his eyes that didn’t quite reach his mouth. “sounds nice,” I replied winking back at him, causing him to chuckle as a smile rose to my mouth too, “Bill, will you be sharing a caravan with y/n?” Violet asked suddenly, the rest of the group’s attention landing on where we had been slowly inching closer to each other as our conversation had continued. 

“of course, I love spending time with Bree,” he replied, a smile on his lips, as the rest of the group took their time to properly digest the information. While they digested the information, I rolled my eyes at his use of my pet name, Bree had become my personal nickname from him when we were children, and I ate lots of cheese but only strong cheese, because I couldn’t stand the plastic kind. 

The name had kind of stuck and would probably stick for the rest of our lives. It was common knowledge that me and Bill had been friends for many years and so sharing caravans and dorms wasn’t that uncomfortable for either of us, we’d been known to share beds (fully clothed) before the Weasley fangirls started spouting crap about our relationship. Our friends shared looks between each other, which I ignored as I stared ahead, wondering if it was time to go to bed yet and if I could be free of the questions that I knew they would all have for me at some point. 

“are you going to be sharing a bed?” Violet asked suddenly, and the rest of the group fell into silence, my eyes darted across to Bill who looked like he had just been slapped around the face. “pardon?” he replied but before she had a chance to repeat the question I intervened, “nope. We haven’t done that since we were children,” I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye, a look that our friends probably misconstrued as a hint that it could happen during the week.

When it was in fact a reminder to keep quiet about the few recent times where we had fallen asleep side by side, he shot me back a small wink in response, I didn’t reply, waiting to see if any of our friends would comment on it. When none of them did, I excused myself and disappeared up to the dorm room, only to hear a call of my name by the time I had reached the stairs, “Bree,” I turned to smile at Bill, “sleep well,” he smiled gently patting my head, “you too.” He smiled again, watching as I disappeared up to the dorm.

…

As wizards, the logical way to get to the caravan camp site would’ve been to apparate, but as minors who happened to be wizards, we had been forced to take the slightly more conventional muggle transport. And that included three people volunteering to drive the whole friendship group to the campsite, I had less than politely declined the option to drive and had instead settled into the back of one of the cars, with Bill beside me, while Alissa drove and her boyfriend sat in shotgun. 

Damien and Alissa had entertained themselves up to that point singing – albeit badly – to the muggle radio, but as we approached the camp site, I could tell they were both waiting to say something, and something told me that I wouldn’t like what they were about to say. When we had first gotten into the car, Bill and I had shared a look, me settling on one end of the backseat, him on the other, while I tucked my legs up beside me, Bill’s hand at rest casually on my leg – a gesture that wasn’t uncommon for either of us. He must’ve noticed it too, because as we got closer to the camp site he sat up, glancing over to me, as though he was trying to read me through my eyes rather than me usually doing that to him.

“excited to be sharing living quarters again with y/n, Bill?” Damien asked, turning in his seat to face us, a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. I groaned to myself, slumping down in my seat, and only briefly looking in Bill’s direction before attempting to turn my attention back to the book that I had been occupying myself with for the journey up to that point. 

Bill chuckled quietly, gently patting my leg, which didn’t go missed by Damien, “of course, living with Bree is great,” I rolled my eyes, glancing up at the ceiling of the car in a silent prayer that the week would not be as painful as it had started. Damien made no further comment, as we pulled onto the campervan and camping area, the other cars had already parked, and we slowly left the car, taking our own luggage out of the boot of the car, before gathering with the rest of our friends. Violet and the rest of our friends were already clustered between the parked cars, surveying the long green field which had caravans every few metres, just separated enough that no one was being overlooked by anyone else.

“so which ones are ours?” Alissa asked, pulling her bag to a stop in front of her, as we joined the cluster of our friends, “not these ones,” Hayley replied, pointing instead towards a few caravans that were gathered in a circle and marked with a reserved sign. “those are,” the caravans were all modern, and gathered in the circle were also chairs clustered under a small marquee, “they look nice,” I murmured under my breath, smiling to myself when Bill draped his arm over my shoulder. 

“I call dibs on the biggest one!” before anyone could argue, Violet and her boyfriend had already rushed in the direction of the caravans and were scrutinising which one was most likely to be the biggest. “it could be a very long week,” Bill muttered, I looked up at him and smiled, “we’ll be fineee,” his eyebrow rose unconvinced as I looped my arm under his coat and around his back. 

“we’ll just take whichever is left,” Bill stated to the rest of our friends who hadn’t rushed off, they then also hurried off, while we shared another look, and dragged our luggage behind us as we walked towards the caravans. The rest of our friends had randomly picked a caravan and had began lugging their luggage inside, while we took the keys to the last unoccupied caravan that was no smaller than any of the others, just slightly further away – which I suspected, I wouldn’t be complaining about later. 

“let’s see what it looks like,” I murmured, taking the key from Bill and unlocking the door, tentatively pushing open the door, I climbed the few steps up into the caravan, “oh merlin,” I murmured immediately realising how big the caravan actually was. “is it big, Bree?” Bill asked from behind me, “that’s one way of phrasing it,” I replied, stepping out of the way of the door to allow him inside. 

To the left was the living room, with two sofas which I assumed must pull out into a second bed, and to the right, a small kitchenette, a double bed beyond that and beyond that a bathroom. “it is big,” Bill commented, standing beside me and glancing around, I made a small sound of agreement, before reaching outside the door for our luggage, and lifting each piece into the living room, shutting the door behind me. “home sweet home,” I muttered dryly, relieved that the excited squeals of our friends in the other caravans weren’t particularly loud or close, “mmm,” Bill replied, turning to look at me, “so do you want the big bed or the sofa bed?” 

I glanced to the large bed in the back of the room, and then to the equally big sofa bed that would need making up later, “I’ll take the sofa bed,” he nodded, a little surprised, but smiled, gently pressing his hand into the side of my waist comfortingly, “this is going to be fun,” I smiled slightly, somewhat unconvinced. But my mind wasn’t on how fun or not the week would be, it was on the warm touch at my waist, the sweet comforting smile on his face, the caramel-coloured eyes that were looking down on me, “I'm sure it will be.” 

Maybe my feelings for Bill did run deeper than they should’ve, and deeper than I should’ve let them go. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, watching him quickly avert his eyes, to look at something else, “do you think they’d notice if we stayed in here for a while?” I joked, walking to sit down on one of the sofas, he chuckled settling opposite me. “probably not,” the view outside of the window showed the campsite bathed in sunshine, with the campervans containing our friends all having had the shutters pulled down, “no snow at least,” I commented, deciding not to comment on what our friends could have been doing.

“no snow,” Bill chuckled, “do you remember when we were kids though? You used to like the snow,” I scoffed quietly, “oh please, you liked the snow, you always threw snowballs at me!” he laughed, leaning back on the sofa, “you always looked pretty with the snow in your hair,” I smiled across at him fondly, “I just looked less prim and proper,” he shook his head, patting the seat beside him. 

sighing theatrically, I moved to settle next to him, “it was nice seeing you in the snow though,” he commented, “it was like you stopped trying to be who everyone thought you should be,” I glanced up at him, patting his leg gently, “but only you got to see me drop my façade back then,” he nodded, “and I still do.” I was quiet for a moment, despite having many many friends within the Gryffindor tower, and despite loving my dormmates, there was a lot I hid from prying eyes, and Bill wasn’t wrong, he had always been able to see what I had hidden from everyone else, but then I had begun shutting myself off from him too – or at least – I thought I had. Not wanting to get hurt if he didn’t feel the same way. “true,” I murmured quietly.

“of course,” he replied, I smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder, wondering how much longer we would get the peace and quiet that was currently existing. The answer, as it turned out, was another hour or so, during which me and Bill proceeded to unpack and look around the caravan, taking note of the food that was put with each rental. “I never realised muggles liked to be so over prepared,” Bill commented, I laughed quietly, “muggle life is certainly interesting,” he shot me a smile from where he was crouched down looking at the mini fridge. 

“well I'm sure being a wizard is much cooler,” I laughed again, leaning back on the counter, “being a wizard is way cooler,” I agreed, “but being a muggle can’t be too bad either,” Bill stated, I looked at him questioningly, “well you’re half muggle, and look how awesome you are.” He shot me a teasing wink, standing back up to his full height, “true, I guess,” he scoffed quietly, “you’re stunning Bree, don’t let anyone tell you any different,” his gentle smile had me smiling as we settled back down on separate sofas opposite each other, each settling into our own activities until our friends reappeared.

….

Our friends finally re-emerged from their caravans in time for some form of dinner, which me and Bill ended up cooking, and was eaten under the marquee in the centre of the circle of caravans. I remained quiet throughout dinner, keeping my head down and instead listening to the constant flow of conversation that was mainly ran by Alissa and Violet. Several hours later, and everyone had returned to their separate caravans and had begun getting ready for sleep, while I waited for Bill to finish using the shower, I had stretched back on the sofa, thinking to myself, and wondering if it was about time I let go of my feelings for him. 

Bill reappeared out of the bathroom, and I slowly got to my feet, grabbing my comfortable sleeping clothes and a towel for the long hot shower I had planned, “I can make your bed up for you now while you get showered,” he offered. “it’s ok, I’ll help you,” he shook his head at me, “let me do this for you, Bree, you don’t need to worry about it yourself that way,” I rolled my eyes at him, pressing a light kiss to his cheek, knowing full well that I would return from my shower to my bed having been made for me. 

Inside the small bathroom, I let the hot water of the shower beat down on me and began scrubbing away the stresses of the day. By the time I returned from my shower, having changed into shorts and a warm hoodie, my eyes were weary, “you look knackered,” Bill commented as I walked towards him, where, as expected, my bed had been made for me, and he had placed on the sheets, pillows and duvet. 

“thank you for making it,” I mumbled almost falling down onto the bed, he chuckled quietly, “no problem Bree, sleep well,” he pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning around and walking across to his bed. I climbed up the bed and then under the duvet, resting my head on the pillows and pulling the duvet up as close to my face as possible, hearing in the distance, Bill do the same. I sighed quietly to myself, maybe this week would throw up a few surprises of its own…

…

Waking up in the caravan to peace was weird, the dorm was usually loud – or at least the dorm next to us was – but the caravan was peacefully quiet, and being in the same sleeping space as Bill was also weird. Rolling onto my side and then slowly sitting up, I tugged down my hoodie and pulled my knees up to my chest, and glanced towards where Bill’s bed was, he didn’t appear to have stirred yet. I glanced around me, taking back in my surroundings, and looked towards the drawn curtains, wondering if there was a remote chance our friends might already be awake and preparing for a calm enjoyable day. 

Though I doubted it somehow. “you awake, Bree?” Bill grumbled from his bed, my eyes immediately flickered over to him, “mhmm,” he smiled across at me, having also sat himself up in bed. I smiled back, stretching slightly, “I wonder what the others have planned for us,” Bill snickered from where he was, “I dread to think, but didn’t you say we were going to do our own thing?”

I nodded, stretching more, immediately feeling the coldness of the caravan tickle the bare skin that had been exposed from my stretching. “what were you planning on doing exactly?” Bill asked, attempting (if poorly) to avert his eyes from the exposed skin which I then covered using the extra-large duvet that had been put onto the bed. “I was thinking of going for a walk,” he nodded, pushing the duvet off his body, “are you going to join me?” I asked, “yep,” I smiled watching him climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Laying back against my pillows I glanced out towards the windows, moving one of the curtains slightly to glance out and see if any of our friends were already up. They weren’t. “Bree!!” Bill appeared in front of my bed, offering a warm smile, “bathroom is all yours,” I smiled back at him, “thanks handsome,” the words had slipped out before I could fully think them through, I glanced up at Bill slightly nervous, to see a small smirk on his lips. 

“you think I'm handsome?” I smiled to myself, pushing the duvet off me and climbing down the bed, “of course I think you are,” I replied quietly, patting his arm gently as I walked past him and into the bathroom. Showering quickly and then pulling on a pair of leggings and a large hoodie, I tied my hair up into a ponytail as I walked back into the main caravan, “you’re very pretty,” Bill murmured from where he was sat on the sofa bed. 

I giggled quietly, sitting down next to him and resting my head on his shoulder, “thank you Bill, thanks for never judging me,” he placed his head down to rest on top of mine, “always here for you Bree,” I smiled quietly, wondering if it would be worth telling him how I felt. “I'm always here for you too,” I murmured quietly, “I know,” he replied, I glanced up at him, wondering if him and I were more on the same page than we had felt on,

“let’s get something to eat before we go for a walk,” Bill slowly sat up, and then walked over to the kitchen. In the meantime, I sat back on the bed, pulling my knees up to me, “how long do you give it before they’re all up?” Bill asked as he began looking through the various cupboards for food, “at least another hour,” I murmured, glancing down at my hoodie. “maybe we should go for the walk now then,” I glanced up to Bill who had walked away from the kitchen area to be stood in front of me, “we could go for another walk later too,” I suggested quietly, “shall we go?” Bill asked, placing his hand out towards me. 

Taking his hand, I climbed off the bed, and tied on my sneakers, while Bill did the same, “should we leave them a note?” I wondered aloud as we walked out of the caravan and locked the door, Bill shook his head, “they’ll not be up for a while yet,” I shrugged, knowing he would probably correct. Slipping away from the caravan park and out towards the woodlands, I slipped my hand into Bill’s, which he then slipped into the front pocket of his hoodie, “I'm glad you agreed to come with me,” I stated as we followed the track that was laid out on the signposts, including the viewing platform that overlooked the quarry. 

“of course, I love spending time with you,” he replied, I smiled across at him, before turning to look at the greenery around us. “this is like a very expensive country club,” Bill commented as we approached the viewing platform that looked into the quarry, “oh merlin,” he glanced down at me, before realisation hit him, “oh yeah, you don’t like heights, do you?” I shook my head, gripping his hand slightly more tightly.

“do you want to just continue? We don’t have to go and look down there,” he assured me, keeping our fingers tightly interlinked, “no, let’s have a look!” he looked at me unconvinced, but knowing how stubborn I could be, nodded, and kept our hands intwined as we walked down onto the viewing platform that looked directly down into the quarry. “it’s very pretty,” Bill commented as he looked down into the quarry, while I stayed slightly hidden behind him, “you can look, I won’t let you get hurt,” Bill assured me, I peeked out slightly from behind him and glanced down into the quarry. 

“it’s umm cool,” I murmured quietly, Bill chuckled, “that’s enough height for you,” I continued to grip his hand tightly as we walked back onto the main woodland path. Relief flooded through me the second we were back on the solid path of the woodlands, “thank merlin,” I mumbled as Bill chuckled once more, we continued around the woodlands, keeping up a quiet conversation, until we reached the caravan site once more – where none of our friends had stirred.

“what it must be to have nothing better to do,” I muttered under my breath as we settled on the seats under the marquee, “I'm sure they’ll be in there for a while longer,” Bill replied, I laughed, settling beside him, resting my head on his shoulder once again. By the time our friends had managed to drag themselves up, it was already midday, I glanced across to Bill, whose eyebrow was raised wryly at the sight of Damien and Alissa, followed by the rest of the group. “sleep well?” I teased, “how long have you two been up?” Alissa asked, completely bypassing the question, Bill and I shared another look, a smirk having risen to both of our lips. 

“a few hours, we went for a walk,” Bill replied, Alissa shot me a raised eyebrow, “a walk is not a codeword for something else,” I stated flatly, lifting my head off Bill’s shoulder, the look of disappointment was clear on her face, clearly having hoped that more would have happened. Eventually the whole group arrived, and we had a quick lunch, before beginning to enjoy the afternoon, while many of the boys were stood around playing a game of muggle American football, many of the girls had reclined on chairs under the marque or were settled on towels in the sunlight away from the marquee.

Having bypassed the idea of sitting in the shade and watching the boys try and fail to throw around a ball, I had instead stretched myself out on a towel, lying in the sunlight, my eyelids shut as I enjoyed the warmth sun that made a nice change compared to the cold snow of Hogwarts. “very cute look!” Alissa called over to me, as I took off my hoodie and tossed it to the side, stretching back once more as my tank top rose up my stomach, having not bothered with sunglasses, I peeked my eyes open and watched where the boys were still throwing around an American football. 

Bill had only just thrown the ball back to Damien, who seemed more than a tad distracted, the dazed look on his face, was of course focused on Alissa, who took great delight in giving him a small wave. I glanced across to Bill in amusement, who was also watching the exchange, a smile on his face, noticing my eyes weighted on him, he turned to look at me and smiled. Having realised that Damien was still way too distracted to continue playing, the other boys had dispersed to either talk to their girlfriends, or each other. Bill walked towards me, “hey Bree-Bree,” he murmured, sitting down on the towel beside me, as I stared up at the clouds, “did I catch you daydreaming?” he teased, “a little,” I admitted.

We spent the rest of the afternoon peacefully chatting while several of our friends restarted their game, and then began cooking dinner, which was also a surprisingly quiet event. By the time the clock had struck ten pm, most of our friends had disappeared off back into the caravans, meanwhile Bill and I stayed sat staring up at the sky. “there is something really comforting about the night sky,” I murmured quietly, “it’s private,” Bill replied, interlinking our fingers again as we watched the stars start to appear in the sky. Several hours later, and we finally went inside the caravan, thankfully we had already closed the curtains and we sat side by side once more on the bed. 

“today was fun,” I murmured quietly, “it was,” Bill agreed, the room returned to silence for a moment, until his hands were gripping my waist, and my hands were on his shoulders, our lips touching gently. He gently lifted me onto his lap, continuing to kiss until he was lying on his back, “we should’ve done that, a long, long time ago,” Bill murmured as I sat up slightly, “we should’ve,” I mumbled back as he gently tugged me back into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

“we should get changed,” I mumbled quietly into his chest, as I delicately pressed kisses into his neck, “we should, but I don’t want to,” he replied, stroking the back of my head, neatening out my hair from the ponytail, and instead rolled us onto our sides, snuggling under the duvet. “goodnight beautiful,” he murmured quietly, pressing a kiss to my forehead, “goodnight handsome,” I mumbled, pressing a small kiss to his neck, next to the several small kisses I had already littered there.

….

Waking up the next morning was not the peaceful experience that I had enjoyed the morning before, instead the morning began with the sound of rather loud banging on the door, “wakey wakey my darlings!” Alissa’s voice rang through the door. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes, glancing around me, Bill’s arms were still tightly wrapped around me, he groaned groggily from above me where his head was rested against the pillows, “stay quiet,” I murmured quietly, 

“she’ll go away in a little bit,” he made no attempt to make a further sound or move, and instead we stayed cuddled up until we heard Alissa talk to someone else outside. “there is no way that those two aren’t awake,” we heard Alissa tell someone, “they probably decided to sleep in,” Damien replied in a level calm tone, “with each other?” Alissa asked and I rolled my eyes at the hope in voice, “we can wake them up later,” Damien replied bypassing the question.

When I was sure they’d walked off, I slowly sat up, Bill was still laying against the pillows, and smiled lazily at me, “good morning,” I mumbled, running a hand through my hair, “good morning,” he replied, running his hand along his neck. My eyes followed his hand and then promptly widened, “I'm so sorry,” I murmured running my hand along the several small kiss marks that had been left on his neck, he didn’t say anything for a moment, before he began chuckling. I glanced at him, slightly scared for him to say something and instead decided to distract myself by removing my hoodie, he smiled back up at me, pulling me down into him to snuggle once more. 

“we should probably get up at some point,” I murmured quietly, as he rolled us over until he was hovering above me, pressing kisses into my neck and collarbones, “five more minutes,” Bill mumbled into my neck, continuing to press kisses down my collarbones. Eventually, I managed to persuade him to get up and dragged him in the general direction of the shower, the hot water beat over our bodies, running through our hair and over our faces. “five more minutes,” I mumbled when Bill went to shut off the water, he rolled his eyes teasingly at me, but agreed, instead capturing my lips with his until the water ran cold and we got out of the bathroom and changed into warmer clothes. 

“let’s go find them,” Bill murmured as I tugged back on my hoodie, tugging it down to reach my mid thighs, “can I hold your hand?” he asked, offering it out to me, I smiled, interlinking our fingers, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “you never have to ask,” he smiled softly back at me, turning to face me, and leaning down to press a kiss onto my lips, “let’s go,” I slowly followed him out of the caravan to where most of our friends were sat under the marquee, picking away on the plates that had been spread out on the table.

“good morning you two!” Violet called across to us, I stayed quiet while Bill replied to her, leading us over to the two spare seats in-between Violet and her boyfriend and Alissa and Damien. “good morning,” I mumbled quietly to Alissa, pulling my knees up to me, “good morning,” Alissa replied, teasingly wriggling her eyebrows at me, “what’s that on your neck, Bill?” Violet asked suddenly, Bill touched his neck, feeling the small marks from our heated make out session, “oh that, thinking I got bitten by a mosquito last night when me and Bree stayed up to watch the stars.” 

He lied fluently, Violet nodded slowly and didn’t press any further, “so were you the mosquito, y/n?” Alissa asked, I groaned to myself, attempting to decide how I was going to answer it, “she’s a very beautiful mosquito then,” Bill replied, reaching to me, and turning my face to his, our lips connecting once more to the gasps and cheers of our friends…

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is kinda surprising for me that I managed to post this seeing as I expected this to take way longer than it did, on the plus side, I'm hoping this means I'll be able to get out one more piece before valentines day (or around that time at least)! I'm really glad I persisted with this piece as I've had the idea for a few weeks and wasn't sure how I wanted to do it, anyways I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you on the next piece! Byeeeeeeee~


End file.
